The Little Mermaid 3
by strong man
Summary: Just like others I wrote, this is kinda like a crossover but not regular: Prince Eric want to explore the sea though he never got a chance too in the past forcing King Triton to take his place in taking care of his and Ariels daughter, Ink Spot confesses his romantic feeling for Ray-Ray and it will take a whole lot for Flounder to forgive Undertow Melony has gotten herself a lover
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fic and maybe the only fic of the little mermaid 3 for all three movies**

**In this story, Ariel is 21, Flounder is 26, Sebastian is 23, Zeus is 24, Undertow is 27, and Melody is 16, Inkspot is 30 and Ray-Ray is 35**

**Pairings:** Sebastian/Zeu, Flounder/Undertow, Inkspot/Ray-Ray** (Slash)**

**Reason: **While I was in class...I wondered...would Sebastian and Zeus make a good couple? As well as Flounder and Undertow which I thought of on the 16 of April and on April 1 this year, I watched Ariel's Beginning

**Just so you know that Undertow had ditched Mogana who is still frozen at the bottom of the sea to go down the path of harmony has finally getting used to his size**

**Date:** March 20 2013 &amp; April 1

Once a time in the castle, Prince Eric was out at the beach with his dog Max who was running around him until his lovely wife came making him turn around

Eric..is somthing wrong? Ariel said approaching him and the smooth breeze ran through her dress as she stood by his side

"I don't know why but I've been wondering what's Atlantica is like" He said after sighing looking at the dolphins dive under the water

"Oh Eric" She took his hand knowing how he feels cause at times, she misses being with her sisters but under the sea, King Trition rose up from sea to..what, see his daughter of course

Daddy..what are you doing here" She said seeing that there's no reason unless" He looked at her prince as in getting an clue in what was going on

He bowed then stood back up

"So...you want to see Atlantica? The King said but Ariel stopped him

"Ariel, what is it? He asked why she was in-between them

"At least let me go with him" She said after think it over seeing that he could get lost

Eric turn around and cupped his hand in hers saying that she needs to stay here but she refused saying that he doesn't know the sea as well as she dose

My daughter has a good point Eric" He said stroking his beard

Suddnly Cindy, Jermey and Duffner came down the steps with their new friend Melody laughing along with first boyfriend Jason whom met while swimming with Tip and his handsome mate

"Why..if it isn't my granddaughter" King Triton said looking at her smiling causing her parents to do the same

"Dad..what are you doing out here? Melody said after finishing her conversation with her friends

The teenage girl saw the expression on her grandfathers face and walked to him

"We'll catch you later Memo" Jason said reefing to before waving his hand goodbye as the gang left to go back into the castle

"Okay bye" She said waving back and Ariel looked her husband

"So..you wanted to see me grandfather? She said with her hands behind her back

"No but since your here, I have to tell you something? He said

"What is it? She asked her mother

"Well..sweetie, your dad and I are going away for awhile" Ariel said with a hand on her shoulder as of she knew this was hard for her since she was once her age

"Where to...I don't wanna be alone" She said running into her dad's arms

"Melony..it's going to be okay cause we won't be gone long" He said getting down on one knee" your grandfather is going to take care of you" He said before kissing her forehead

"What..but he's not even human" He said as her mother having lives in both worlds

"That's true but I can try my best" He said before giving her daughter the trident after stocking his beard again with a stern look on his face before he swam back a little

Ariel pointed the trident at the sea just like the opposite of the first film and a golden light spreaded out a striped line towards the King in which his one tail fin slowly turned into two pairs of legs in one big bright flash

Not being able to swim while gasping for his life, Melody help him out of the water but was wrapped up in sea weed

"Your Majesty! Sebastian shouted for Melody to tell his dad to run to the castle and tell Carlotta to bring some clothes

King Triton was too embarrassed so he hid behind a rock cause he didn't want to be human like his daughter did

After about a few minutes, Melody came back down the steps with a black suit and red bow-tie

"Here you go father" She said tossing the clothes over the rock causing him to catch them

Melony turned her head in order to not see the averting from his newd form as well as parents

After King came out into the clearing and cleared his throat

"Well..how do I look? He said to Eric who know all the human qualities due to merpeople not having any excluding Ariel and Melony

"Absolutly stunning your Majesty" Eric said before bowing until going to his daughter to give her a hug before took his wife's hand

The spot that the King was in was still going so they must go now

"Are you sure you wanna do this? She asked looking at him

"I'm very sure" He said before both took their shoes off and slowly gone into the water then it transformed them into a mermaid and merman

"The couple dove into the cool sea, Eric finally had this perfect experience to explore a whole new world around him

The magic gold had faded away and Melony turned to her grandfather

"Shall we head to the castle? She said looked at him with a smile

"Yes" He said taking her arm letting her guide him cause as you can tell, merfolk were not used to the human life and they headed up the steps one step at a time

_**I know what your all thinking but I assure you that I am not responsible for your dislikes..it doesn't change a thing so why even try..anyway, pairings will start in the next chapter**_


	2. Tour Between Land and Sea

_**This is my second chapter of the Little Mermaid 3**_

**_Pairings:_** Sebastian/Zeu, Flounder/Undertow, Inkspot/Ray-Ray (Slash)

_**Rated:**_ K

The Prince and Princess plunged into the water and Eric got a good look at tail "Hmm, this may get some getting used to" He said to his wife who just laughed "Just like humans got used to merfolk huh? She said.

"Right' He said before trying to get a little movement going but ended upside-down to which Ariel giggled 'Here, let me help" She took his hand and swam along "Wow, this unbelievable.

"Why is that? She asked. "I'm heard stories when I was a young prince about there being a whole new world underwater but I never knew that it actually existed" He said looking at her as they were swimming.

Ariel was determined for her husband to meet her six sisters "Come on, there's some family I want you to meet" She said after laughing before they swam to Atlantica. Eric was overwhelmed with amazement.

Ariel looked out for her sisters and there they were, in the makeup room as usual "Arista, are you done already cause the rest of us are still waiting" Attina said with a stern face.

"Please girls, just hold on a minute" Arista said powdering her face until she saw Ariel in the distance so she squealed "Ariel's back" She swam to her as well as her sisters then Ariel and Arista collided with a tight hug before being crowded by her sisters.

"Ariel, we missed you" Arista said while holding his shoulders. "I missed you too" Ariel said while laughing" So...does this mean you're finally coming home? Aquata asked. Ariel thought for a sec but said she can't.

"Why not Ariel dear? Arista questioned. Without telling them the reason, she would rather show them so she called Eric who came from behind a rock and the sisters were quickly in a trance then surrounded him.

"I've never met a merman up close before" Andrina said all flirty " So...you all must be Ariel's sisters' He said and they introduced themselves and welcoming him to Atlantica while doing it in song.

* * *

Up at the castle, while Melody was giving her grandfather tour, her three friends and boyfriend came up causing Melody to turn around and took a bow "Greetings" She said.

"Uh, Melody...who is that guy? Cindy asked pointing at the tall man. "Oh" She stepped aside "this is my grandfather. King Triton stepped up and bowed then stood up again.

Since the three were now friends with her, Cindy was the first to fully apologize "Melody, I was wrong for thinking that you were weird for talking to fish" She said feeling ashamed.

Jeremy and Duffner were also feeling ashamed of the event at the ball but Melody forgave them saying that she was afraid cause all she wanted was to live a normal life and fit in but Jason had vouched for her cause he was a merman as well making King Triton smile.

Jason cleared his throat as he looked at the man "So, you're the ruler of the seas? He asked. "That's correct my dear boy" He puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Melody, that means that your mom is a mermaid as well? Jeremy said. "Of course" She said smiling. "Wow...that's a surprise" Cindy said. "Really? Melody asked excitedly.

"Totally, we all think it's pretty cool that your whole family are merpeople" Duffner said. "It's settled, you're the most popular girl in the castle" Cindy said with excitement.

King Triton stroked his beard thinking "You know...I could give you all tails with my magic trident" He showed it to them. "Father, you really mean it? His daughter said looking at him and smiled greatly.

'Why not, you have aunts living in Atlantica" He said. "I do" She said. "Yes, there's Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Adella, Alana and Attina" He said after chuckling. Wow, it's so shiny' Duffner said as he was running his hand across it.

"Careful child, in the wrong hands...this trident could be very dangerous" He warned them and Duffner quickly put his hands behind his back then apologized. "I always dreamed of being a mermaid.

Melody reminisced about how she thought the same way but shook it off "So, when can they start? She said to her. "Well, how about we talk about it over dinner" He suggested.

"That sound wonderful, I can hardly wait to become a mermaid" Cindy said squealing and the three left except Jason who was by his girlfriend's side. "Mind if I tag along cause I want to introduced them to my friends? He said

"Sure...the more the merrier" His girlfriend said facing him and laughed a bit. "So, I'm gonna show my grandfather the rest of the castle but we'll meet you at dinner" She said taking him to the kitchen.

"Okay, see ya" Jason said before catching up with Cindy, Jeremey and Duffner

* * *

In another part of the ocean, Flounder was resting his tired fin "Ahh, a nice day to lay in the sand and do nothing" He said after sighing in relief and smiled but soon was disturbed by one of his sons, Jacob.

"What now? He said in an annoyed tone and looking at him then Jacob explained his situation that he saw a piranha "Come on, let's check it out" He said sighing in annoyance while getting up and Jacob swam to where he saw the piranha "This outta be good" Flounder said cause he could take a pretty wild guess as who it really was.

_**As I promised, pairings was suppose to come in this chapter, it did but only half like Flounder finding about Undertow which we will see in the next chapter, in fact...I may just focus the next one on this particular pairing.**_

**_King __Triton's vacation on the human life style is going great so far but let's just hope that he tries to fit in._**


End file.
